Quinella Merrymaker
Quinella Merrymaker is an OC created by Souzousha in her D.Gray-man Fanfiction story; "Give Me a Smile to Return." (She shortforms this title as "GMSR.") Quinella is the protagonist of this story. About Birthname: '''Unknown '''Stage Name: Quinella Merrymaker Nickname: Quin, Clownette Birthday: Unknown Age: 14 (About) Height: 157cm (5' 2") Weight: 45kg (100lbs) Bloodtype: B Relatives: Unknown (Orphan) 'Previous Occupation: '''Circus Performer Quinella has no real family but had been performing in a travelling circus since she was around the age of six. Her actual age is unknown along with who her parents were and her actual identity (birthname). She goes by the stage name they gave her in the circus because of this lack of a real name. Gwen Little, her bestfriend, has been by her side like a sister since she can remember. However, her regular life as an over-worked circus performer was interrupted by an accident which left her paralyzed from the waist down. The circus left her behind in the hospital, deciding she would be more of a hindrance than anything now that she was half paralyzed. Gwen stayed behind with her in the hospital. Time Line '''Age 6: '''Joined Travelling Circus. Hid Gwen not wanting the circus "masters" to mistreat her. Gwen slowly merged into the circus as a known face but the "masters" did not pay any attention to her since she had not officially joined with their attention as Quin had. '''Age 13: '''Became Paralyzed from Waist Down. Was Left Behind in a Hospital by the Travelling Circus. Personal Information '''Hobbies: '''Since injury, she does alot of reading to improve her education. She doesn`t want to be looked after her entire life by someone else because of her injury and, because it is now difficult for her to do anything physical in a wheel chair, she has decided to quickly gain intelligence for a teaching job of some sort in the future. This decision was supported by the hospital who hired personal tutors for her. She is quickly learning. She also still works out her arms with weights and such, saying she wants to stay in shape somehow. '''Likes: '''Doing magic tricks, jokes, making people laugh, dancing, acrobats, circuses, amusement parks and their rides, rollercoasters, performing in a circus '''Dislikes: '''Being in a wheelchair, being helpless and unable to move like she used to. Personality Bar '''Education - '''Used to be 1. Since injury, 3. '''Affinity - '''Used to be 5. Since injury, 2. '''Battle Ability - '''Used to be 3. Since injury, 1. '''Mental - '''4 '''Flexibility -' 3 'Bitterness -' Since injury, 5. Personality Despite there being alot of abuse directed towards her from her "masters" in the circus, she loved being part of the circus and was a happy, hyper girl who was extremely easy to get along and laugh with. She was very much hurt by the circus abandoning her once injured and became very bitter about being paralyzed. She is now a very grumpy, quiet, anti-social girl who spends most of her time reading. Appearance Quin is a thin, tiny girl with midback-length, black hair and dark green eyes. In the circus, she would dress herself up similar to a clown with face make-up and sometimes clown-like clothing. Her clothing was always extravagent in style making her sometimes look like a ballerina or maybe some sort of animal. She loved her outfit designer in the circus. Now in a wheelchair, she doesn`t wear the face make-up and wears casual clothing. She hates this plain look and sometimes does her face up in make-up as she always used to but was discouraged to go around in public with it hence her having to usually wash it off right away. Name Quin`s actual birthname is unknown. She (and Gwen) came upon the circus as children and Quin did not know her own name. Most of the performers in the circus had amusing stage names though so, when Quin joined, she was given one as well. The stage name given to her was "Quinella Merrymaker" which is a reference to harlequin clowns and clowns are also know as "merrymakers." Quin has no other name to go by so simply goes by this one. Category:CLEANED